


Winter

by ceruleanshark



Series: Modern Russingon [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Modern AU Maedhros and Fingon together on Christmas day.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but after two rewrites, I think it's as done as it's going to get. I hope you guys like it, sorry that it's super late.

“Mae, wake up!” Maedhros opened his eyes in the dimly lit room. Fingon was sitting up in bed and shaking him excitedly. Maedhros rolled over drowsily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Gazing at his alarm clock, he groaned at the neon display. “Fin, it's six in the morning. Couldn't you have waited another half an hour?”

Fingon shook his head, dark hair framing his pale face. “Amrod and Amras will be up soon anyway. They'd wake you if I didn't.”

Maedhros sat up and stretched, flinching as the blankets fell away and the cold air hit his bare chest. It was still dark outside, the world illuminated only by the glow of the streetlamp by the walk outside. Snow drifted lazily past the panes of glass.

“We should go downstairs to make sure the Ambarussa don't start opening their presents before everyone else is up. They did last year.” Maedhros sighed. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed, or the man lying beside him.

As if reading his thoughts, Fingon sat up and wrapped his arms around Maedhros, gently easing him back down into the bed. He leaned over and kissed the redhead, reaching down to interlock their fingers. “We can stay for a few minutes, my love.”

Maedhros smiled at Fingon and rolled over again to properly face him, looking down at his boyfriend. Fingon’s dark hair spread over the fluffy white pillows, contrasting sharply. Maedhros cupped his face gently and planted small kisses across his cheeks and lips. Fingon laughed quietly and pressed his nose to Maedhros's. 

“You need to head back to your room, Fin. If our parents catch us, Feanor will probably disown me and refuse to let your family come back to the lodge next year.” Fingon chuckled. “He can't do that. Finwe owns the lodge, not him.” Maedhros stroked Fingon’s hair. “True. Still, Feanor would probably rather burn down the lodge than let you come back if he found out about us.”

Fingon briefly gazed out the window. “We're adults, Mae. They can't control our every move anymore.” Maedhros met Fingon’s eyes. “You still live with your parents. Once you finish your freshman year at college, you can move in with me. We can have an apartment to ourselves. We won't have to sneak around anymore.” 

Fingon sighed wistfully and went to kiss Maedhros again. “That would be lovely.” He whispered as they broke apart. “We really do need to go downstairs soon, we can wait for the others to wake up.” Fingon said reluctantly. He moved out from under the redhead and kicked the covers away, the blue duvet swinging off the side of the bed.

“Let's go. Amrod and Amras will be up any minute.” Fingon tucked his hair behind his ears and knelt to tug on a pair of fairly hideous pinstriped slipper socks. Maedhros raised one eyebrow.

“What? The floor is freezing.” Fingon walked towards the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. “You coming?”

Maedhros climbed out of bed and inwardly cringed at the feeling of ice-cold wood on his feet. “Let me grab a shirt first. You should brush your hair, it's a wreck.” Fingon stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend, but grabbed a brush from the dresser and ran it through his thick hair.

Maedhros tugged a soft green sweater over his head. It had been Fingon's Christmas gift to him two years ago, and it had been one of his favorite articles of clothing ever since, despite the worn patches on the elbows.

Fingon brushed the tangles out of his hair, his form silhouetted by the faint light from the window. He pulled his bathrobe off the chair where he'd discarded it the night before and draped it over his shoulders. Maedhros picked up the gold ribbons from the bedside table, the fabric silky against his fingers. “Fin, do you want to do your braids? They look wonderful on you, I know I always say that but it's true.”

Fingon smiled, barely visible in the darkness. “Thank you, but I don't think I have enough time for that. You know how early the twins wake up, and they're going to awaken the whole house with them. I don't want to have to sneak back to my room once there’s people around.”

Maedhros stepped up behind Fingon and gathered his hair into a ponytail. He tied it off with one of the ribbons and tugged it into a neat bow. “There. Will that do?” Fingon reached back to touch the knot “Is that a bow?” He asked, laughing quietly. “I’m not a little girl, Maitimo.”

Maedhros wrapped his arms around Fingon. “So what? It's cute on you.” Fingon leaned back into the redhead’s embrace. “I wish we had more time. I miss waking up beside you.” Maedhros whispered, lightly kissing the tip of Fingon’s ear. 

The teenager stepped away. “Come on, we need to get downstairs.” He stepped out of the room and padded silently down the hallway, feet whispering over the wooden floor. Maedhros followed, closing the door slowly behind them. The floor was absolutely freezing, he wished he'd grabbed a pair of socks.

“Why does no one ever heat this damn house?” Fingon wondered aloud, clutching his robe tighter around himself. Maedhros shrugged. “We do heat it. You just get cold way too easily.”

Fingon rounded the corner and began heading down the curved staircase, one hand resting on the smooth wooden rail. “I usually live somewhere with better insulation. Not my fault. Plus, when I'm here I have you to keep me warm.” 

Maedhros flushed slightly, thankful that it was dark and Fingon couldn't see the color in his cheeks. The pair headed down the stairs and entered the high-ceilinged living room, embers glowing in the fireplace and the white lights on the Christmas tree reflecting off the ornaments.

Fingon led Maedhros to the couch and flopped down among the fluffy blankets and throw pillows. Maedhros pulled Fingon close and rested his chin on the top of his head. His gaze landed on the tall windows, looking out onto the forested slopes beyond. The still-falling snow blanketed the landscape in sparkling white. 

“It must be freezing out there. You know you're going to have to come skiing with us later, right?” Maedhros lightly elbowed him. Fingon smiled. “Oh, shut up. You're the one who managed to trip over his own feet and fall down the easiest slope last year. I've never seen my father laugh that hard.” 

“At least Celegorm doesn't take every opportunity to shove snow down my coat. You're gonna have fun with that tomorrow.” Maedhros laughed, pressing his forehead to Fingon's. The younger man sighed. “Maitimo, we can't be caught like this. Feanor will flay us alive.” Despite his words, Fingon cupped his face and leaned closer, running a thumb across one broad cheek. 

Maedhros kissed the tip of his nose, then sat back, reluctantly letting Fingon's hand fall from his cheek. Fingon shivered slightly as Mae retreated, leaving him cold. Maedhros silently tossed a snowflake-patterned knit blanket around his shoulders. Fingon smiled in thanks and rested one hand on his cousin's. Maedhros yelped and jerked away. “Fin, your hands are freezing!”

Fingon laughed. “Now you know what it's like, you asshole!” The redhead lunged at Fingon, pinning his arms lightly to the armrest. “Don't put your cold hands on me again!” In response, Fingon curled one hand to touch Maedhros’s wrist. He gasped in surprise while Fingon giggled. “You little bastard!” Mae leaned in to press his lips to Fingon's.

It started as a light kiss, but the game was up when Fingon managed to free one hand and grab the side of Mae’s pale neck. Maedhros yanked away from his hand, then kissed him harder. All thought of annoying Maedhros left him in an instant as he responded in kind. The world seemed to narrow down to just the two of them on the sofa, sharing Christmas morning.

The sound of swift footsteps and excited, shrill voices from above yanked the pair out of that spellbinding moment and back to reality. Fingon quickly shoved Maedhros away and sat up, wiping the back of his hand across his slightly swollen lips. Maedhros adjusted the blankets around them as the twins appeared on the stairs, with Maglor and Aredhel in tow. 

Aredhel was a wreck, and Maglor wasn't much better. He hadn't shaved yet, evidenced by the stubble around his chin, and his hair was a rat's nest. Aredhel’s sweatpants were on backwards and she had the slightly dazed look of one who isn't fully awake yet.

“Russ! Finno! You guys are up early!” Amras, ever a source of limitless energy, hurtled into the living room. Amrod didn't acknowledge the duo and instead immediately began digging through the heap of presents. “This one's for Dad, that one's for Finrod...Amras, help me out!” Amrod called, tossing a red and gold package carelessly aside.

“Careful with those!” Fingon warned, frowning in concern at the twins. Maedhros shot Maglor and Aredhel a puzzled look. “Where are our parents? Why are you guys up first? Makalaure, you usually sleep in.”

Aredhel sighed. “Uncle Feanor threatened us with bodily harm if we didn't distract the Ambarussa. He and Nerdanel will be down in a bit.” She collapsed onto the couch beside Maedhros. Maglor slouched into an armchair, yawning. “Why do little kids have to be up so early?”

Fingon shrugged. “It's even weirder because they didn't go to bed on time. I guess it's just what they're like at that age.” 

“Fin, what's that in your hair? Is that a bow?” Aredhel asked, pointing towards the shiny ribbon against Fingon’s dark ponytail. Fingon raised one hand to touch the knot, cheeks reddening slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone on the stairs.

“What’s up, bitches?” Celegorm was far too energetic for someone awake before the sun was up. Fingon glared at him. “Language!” Maedhros hissed, pointing at the twins; who were currently occupied with separating their gifts from the pile under the tree.

“Oops. Sorry.” Celegorm didn't look apologetic in the least. “Morning, guys. Why don't you two go get something to eat while we wait for everyone else?” He nodded towards the Ambarussa. Maglor stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “I'll go get food with them, and coffee for us. Lord knows I need it. Come on, guys.” Amrod stood up. “We'll race you!” He and Amras sprinted down the hallway towards the kitchen, laughing. Maglor jogged after them, socked feet skidding slightly on the smooth surface.

Celegorm sidled over to the couch and sat down. “Move over, Aredhel. By the way, your pants are on weird. You might wanna fix that before everyone else shows up.” 

Aredhel glared at Celegorm. “We can't all be morning people, Turko.” The blond stretched back and put his feet on the coffee table. “Don't call me Turko. It sounds like some kind of fucked up turkey.” She gave him a withering look. “I won't if you don't swear in front of the twins and take your feet off the furniture!” 

“Whatever. Someone should probably get everyone else up before Amrod and Amras drive Maglor insane.” Celegorm grinned smugly. Aredhel narrowed her eyes. “And that someone won't be you, I suppose?”

Fingon abruptly stood and put his hands on his hips, blanket still draped over his shoulders. “Maitimo and I will get them. You two need to quit fighting, it's Christmas. We don't need a repeat of Thanksgiving. That wound up being expensive. My family almost didn't come for Christmas because of that.”

“Sorry, Findekano.” Aredhel at least had the grace to look ashamed. Fingon turned and headed towards the stairs. “Work out your differences while we're gone. Mae, come with me.”

Maedhros followed him up the stairs, Fingon's blanket rippling behind him like a cape. As soon as they reached the top, Maedhros grasped Fingon's wrist and pulled him into a corner. “I want to spend a moment with you before we go try to stop our families from killing each other.” He whispered, resting his chin on Fingon’s head. Fingon hugged him, wrapping the blanket around them both to keep out the chill.

“I love you, Russ.” Fingon used the nickname his boyfriend had gone by years ago. Maedhros smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you too. Merry Christmas, Finno.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent fluff that I wrote because I was in a Christmas mood. Hopefully some of you share my craving for fluffy modern AU Russingon.


End file.
